Pain
by TropicanaLemonadeOnASunnyDay
Summary: AmeRus dubcon, now revised and edited.


I really wanted to finish some suggestions (sorry Shadow-chan and LockDaisy!), but somehow I came up with this. o.o I don't even know anymore...And since it got long and angsty and terribly sad I decided to put this separately from TTSCU...I don't know why I made America so yandere...

I don't know if it's noncon or dubcon. Some kind of rape-angst-yaoi lemon _thing_...it's the first time I wrote a lemon in a day, I'm getting better at this! Not sure whether to be happy or ashamed...

**EDIT:** Thanks to the amazingly amazing Shadows Corpse, I fixed it up and made it better. Uh, yeah. So thank you Shadows Corspe and everyone go thank her, not me, because I'm really sexually unaware and she helped this so much.

...I used the word thanks too much there...

* * *

"You really are annoying, you know that, America?" He tilted his head and smiled innocently at the younger nation. "Quite annoying, and rather unintelligent at times."

America did not deign to respond at first, instead leaning back in his chair and staring at the ceiling. "I could say the same about you."

"Really? I am more annoying than you are? You, never knowing when to silence yourself, always insensitive and loud, are admonishing me?" Maintaining his light conversational tone, he watched him for any sign of a response. "In all honesty, I cannot understand how you do not realize how much we hate you."

Silence. A deep breath, sucked in through gritted teeth.

"It really is astonishing how infuriating you are."

America stood suddenly, pulling him up by his scarf and spitting venom in his words. Despite his smaller frame, he seemed to tower over him. "Do you think I don't know? Do you think I don't see?" He threw Russia to the ground effortlessly, and he let out a groan of pain as his arm struck the leg of a chair. "You don't know what it's like to not have any friends."

"But I don't have any," he whispered.

"Liar. Your sisters. They love you, even if you don't want it. China. He's your friend. Canada. My own _brother _loves you more than he loves me." Pain spasmed across his perfect features, and a matching, unfamiliar shot of sympathizing agony ripped through Russia's heart. "England hates me, Japan hates me, China hates me, Germany hates me, France hates me, Italy hates me, Austria hates me, Korea hates me, Cuba hates me, everyone has to find a reason to just never be happy with whatever I do."

"Do you know what it's like to be a superpower like me? Everyone expects you to do everything perfectly, to help everyone and work for the common good at the same time. Everyone expects me to be nothing short of what they want. No one loves a superpower." He straddled him and hissed the words in his face. "I'm barely one anymore. I will die and suffer and get shunted to the side and no one will care."

"Look at all of you. Hate hate hate, you all hate everything about me, because I'm just human. Because I can't be a perfectly efficient and wonderful country."

He whispered the words close to his ear, sending shivers going down his spine and tickling his ear. "_I hate you all._" Pressing a harsh kiss to his lips, he drew back, an obscene string of saliva connecting their mouths. "I _hate_ you because you'll never let me _love_ you." A leather-gloved hand gripped his neck and tightened ever so slightly. His eyes widened and he gasped for air.

"You won't let me, you won't let me, but I will." The same words spilled from his mouth over and over, and he craned his neck painfully to kiss him again, just to shut him up. Rough hands pulled his scarf and coat away, undressing him haphazardly, sucking and biting at his pale skin, and he let out a strained moan, eyes wild and searching. Something cold was pressed up against his neck, shaking and trembling in time with his pulse, and he recognized the metal as a gun. He listened for the telltale little click-click noise - with the twitch of a finger, he could leave him bleeding there.

Gun trailing down his face, it came to rest at the junction between his neck and shoulders. Every tap shot vibrations down his collarbone, and he shivered despite the fact that the air in the room felt too hot, much too hot, burning...

The other hand around his neck relaxed, instead moving to his shoulder to pin him down. "You don't know how much I love you..." A dull thunk. The gun had fell the the ground, but it now dug painfully into his shoulder. He squirmed fitfully, bending his neck to avoid knocking it on a chair leg - a hiss of pain from America made him smile as his boot heel struck his knee, but the offending article was yanked off his foot roughly and tossed somewhere else.

Struggling faintly and writhing in pleasure, his hand clutched a fistful of America's hair, pulling out the golden strands. Another flash of pain crossed America's face, but he was only rewarded with another brutal kiss. A hand yanked his pants lower and gripped his erection, and the other hand gripped his hip and dug in its fingernails, drawing blood. "You like this, don't you? You like the pain. You want me to hurt you."

He looked up at the younger nation, hands weakly pulling open his shirt. America's tan skin was feverishly warm to the touch, and he traced the burn mark over his heart and the circling scar that wrapped around his waist. "Do you think I haven't suffered? I've felt as much pain as all of you, and you hate me because I can try to be happy."

His finger was shoved roughly up his ass. Violet eyes widened in shock. "No, no, stop, please..."

"Never." He laughed. "You never did learn to stop anyway, so I'll teach you what happens when you don't." Another finger. They scissored and probed deeper, and he screamed in pleasure as they hit his prostate, tears welling in the corners of his eyes. "Please, no, no, no..."

Blue mirth-filled eyes met his and a grotesque smirk unfurled beneath them. "Have you ever been raped, Ivan Braginsky? Have you ever felt the sick pleasure of love you didn't want? I don't think you have." A third finger. He could feel his arousal growing despite the tearing, burning pain, and bit back moans.

"But it's not rape if you want it. Do you want this_, Ivan_? Do you want me to love you?"

The words were spat out painfully. "N-no."

The fingers inside him stabbed painfully again, and he cried out in ecstasy and horrible pain. "Rethink your answer."

"Never. I will never s-submit to-_ahhh_-to _you_. I hate you."

The fingers pulled out and he gasped at the sudden loss. His hips bucked instinctively. He panicked. "Please no, no, no, don't do this!"

"_I love you._" The three words were barely audible, even in the silence. "_You never knew, did you?_" He backed away from him. "None of you _know_."

A new feeling bubbled up in his cold heart, and he could hear it start to thump loudly. "Please...don't leave." The words were choked out as if he was dragging them, kicking and screaming, out of his mouth, but they were true enough for this. He shut his eyes, feeling a pair of lips ghosting over his. "Open your eyes. I want to see your soul scream. I want to see you feel _pain_."

He opened his eyes, grimacing as he felt him enter him in one stroke. Despite being smaller than he himself, by normal standards he was well-endowed. He let out a breathy moan of pain, clenching his fists and trying not to scream.

"Do you like the pain, _Ivan_? Do you like the feeling of being torn apart?"

"Y-yes." The words were shameful. America began to thrust in a slow rhythm, and he felt pleasure mixed with pain shoot up his spine, an agonizing cocktail of sweet torture at which he could not help but let loose a scream. "A-Alfred..." His name was so _beautiful_, he couldn't help but thinking, and he _wanted_ him, even as the last fragments of his rational mind shrieked at him to stop.

"Yes, Ivan?" His sweet tone was so incongruous to this, and Russia could not help but laugh, one short burst of hysteria skyrocketing into a screech as he hit his prostate again and again and _again_. "I...hate you for this..."

"No, you don't." He kissed him again, pulling on his bottom lip and shoving his tongue into his mouth as he climaxed and something warm and sticky spurted in between their almost touching chests. America rocked back and forth shallowly before coming, and as he pulled out, he felt his cum drip down his thighs. "_I...love you..._" He whispered, squeezing his eyes shut as his head spun dizzily.

A hand was extended and he shakily took it. America pulled him into a sitting position and offered him his scarf and coat back.

"I _know_."

* * *

I...just wrote dubcon...

O.O

I know it's probably bad, please don't shoot me! It's probably OOC but I always feel like America should be yandere because everyone hates him and I don't _know_ anymore...I thought the dramatic dialogue was okay, but i-if you hate that too I...oh, I don't know anymore! *runs to emo corner to cry*

Review or America will rape Russia again... O.O ...but wait, that's a good thing _-shot-_


End file.
